


You Cannot Dwell

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: You don't want to think about it. You can't stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Bhelen Aeducan & Female Aeducan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	You Cannot Dwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraEMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/gifts).



**Where did we go wrong?**

Be strong. Head held high. Show no weakness.

What is done, is done. No way to go but forwards.

Close the door and feel the heavy thud rattle through your bones.

No witnesses watching. Alone at last.

Is that you now? Last one standing.

Are you standing?

Sliding down the wall, rough stone beneath your palm, blood and pain and nothing will ever be the same.

It hurts. You didn't think it would be so bad. Why would it be? They never cared for you.

Did they?

"I'm sorry sister mine."

_You can't look back._

**When did we decide to walk a different path?**

How long has it been? Can you even remember?

You remembered today.

Your hand shakes. Blue velvet in your grasp. When did you buy that? When did you think; that's for her?

It must have been many months ago.

You'd almost forgotten you had it.

She never forgot your day. She was the only one. With a bright smile, a hug and something just for you.

You turn away, leaving the velvet alone, lost in a swathe of fur on an untouched bed.

"Happy Birthing day sister."

_You don't look back._

**When did you become an enemy?**

Your wife's sister brought something back from the deep roads.

You nodded. Accepted it.

Fingers clenched tight.

Don't show what it means - emotion is weakness.

A King must have no weakness.

Had you still been holding onto hope?

You were. Just a little.

You have to look. Your emblem stares back.

Aeducan.

Cracked. Shattered. Tarnished. Broken edges digging into your flesh until blood spills. 

How much of her blood was spilt before she died?

You cannot dwell on such things.

It melts in the fire.

"Stay in the past, sister."

_You won't look back_


End file.
